Tricked
by RikuSex
Summary: Axel dose everything he can to get Riku's attention but nothing seems to be working. Will Axel be able to get Riku's attention and break Riku and Sora apart?


**I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**i hope you enjoy my new script. **

**I didn't have anyone edit this so i am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes there may be. spell check can only do so much!**

**don't forget to review **_  
_

_Tricked_

-Riku is laying on the grass, eyes closed. Axel comes out from behind a tree-

Axel – There's Riku! Good he is taking a nap, now's my chance.

-Axel starts to walk towards Riku but Sora gets to him first. Axel hides behind the tree again and clenches his fist. -

Sora- Riku

-Riku sits up and looks over at the overly cheerful Sora who sits down beside him. Riku sighs and rubs Sora's head. –

Axel – Damn!

-Axel leaves the park.-

Axel – So close but yet so far. Stupid Sora, he always shows up just when I'm so close…. I know ill just lead Riku into a trap!

-Screen goes black, than fades back into Axel holding a string. The string is attached to a dollar about half a block down from Axel who is so cleverly hiding behind a building. Riku is walking down the street staring at the ground and notices the dollar and goes to pick it up. Axel pulls the string and the money slides away from Riku's hand and closer to Axel.-

Riku – What the fuck?

-Riku reaches out for the dollar again and Axel pulls it away. Riku gets closer and closer with every pull of the string. Sora sneaks up behind Riku and gives him a hug distracting him from the dollar. -

Riku – Sora?

-Sora spots the dollar. -

Sora- Oh a dollar!

-Sora manages to grab the dollar and notices there is a string attached to it. –

Sora- What? There's a string attached to it.

Riku- That would explain why it kept getting away.

Sora- Lets fallow it!

-Sora and Riku fallow the string and come to the end but no one is there. Axel had ran off and hid. –

-Screen goes to Axel who is out of breath and leaning up against a wall tense.-

Axel- That was close. Sora got in the way again!

-Axel clenches his fists.-

Axel- Time for plan B

-Axel takes out a piece of paper and begins to laugh evilly-

Random girl – Mom that man is scaring me.

Random mom - Don't make eye contact and quicken your pace.

Axel- I have to stop talking to myself.

-Screen goes to Riku holding a piece of paper and walking into the park. He stops and looks around.-

Riku- I wonder what Sora wants?

-Riku sits down on a bench and lets out a sigh. –

Riku- Man for someone who asked me to show up he sure is bad with his timing.

-annoyed-

-Axel comes out from behind a tree and sees Riku in the spot it said on the note.-

Axel- Perfect Riku is right where he is supposed to be! He will think Sora is ditching him after sending him an urgent note, than I'll show up and dry his tears. Riku will be all mine by the end of the day!

-Axel begins to walk towards Riku-

Axel – Rik—

-Axel spots Sora who is now walking towards Riku looking confused.-

Sora- Riku what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay home today since your not feeling to good.

Riku- Cause you sent me this note saying you had a surprise for me, stupid.

Sora- No I didn't.

Riku- You didn't? Than who sent this to me?

-Riku crumples up paper and throws it into the garbage.-

Riku- Oh well. Man there has been some strange things happening lately.

Sora- Really, like what?

Riku- The coin on a string, a plane flow over with a banner saying Riku, the rest was covered in smoke. I was hit with a bunch of water balloons each had a note in them that was smudged from the water, some random person came up to me and started to sing a song but began coughing after the first line. Now I get a letter from you but its not really from you. I have a headache.

Sora- Well I know what will cheer you up!

Riku- What?

Sora- Ice-cream, come on ill buy.

-Riku and Sora get up from the bench and walk away hand in hand. –

Axel- Damn! None of my plans are working, time for plan F!

-Screen flashes between a frustrated Axel and Riku with Sora. Letters of plans are counter down. –

Axel – Two letters left –sigh- than I give up for today.

-Axel puts a box of cookies on Riku's door step and rings the doorbell. He runs off to hide in the bush. Riku comes out and steps on the box. –

Riku- Who left this on my step?

-Riku picks up the box and opens it to revel decorated cookies with a message than is now completely smudged from Riku's foot. He try's to read it anyway. –

Riku- Riku you are sexy, I love yo--- Al. it's a bit hard to read… who's Al? –shouts- WHOS AL?

-From the bush Axel is freaking out making the bush move a bit.

Axel- Riku! Your so stupid, why'd you have to step on the box!

Riku- The bush is moving… and talking…

Axel- Oh shit!

-Axel panics as Riku starts to approach the "talking bush". Axel jumps in behind another bush without being noticed and hides himself. Riku looks into the bush and sees nothing so he shrugs and takes a bite of the cookie, making his way back to his house. Axel lets out a sigh of relief. –

Axel- that was close. Ok I got one plan left, time for plan Z!

-Axel puts on a brown wig than looks like Sora's hair. Screen fades than fades back in to Riku walking down the street. Axel comes out from the back lane looking slightly like Sora.-

Riku- Sora? Sora is that you?

Axel- Yah who else would it be.

Riku- No your not Sora, you to tall to be him and ugly at that. Sora is small and cute.

-Riku takes out his keyblade and holds it up to Axel-

Riku- Who are you?

-Riku begins attacking sending Axel to the ground and the wig flying off his head.-

Axel- Riku stop that really hurts!

Riku- Axel? Why are you trying to be Sora. You did a horrible job of it.

Axel- Cause none of my other plans worked.

Riku- Other plans? Wait is that why all this weird stuff has been happening to me.

Axel- More or less, yes.

Riku- And why the hell did you do all this? Good cookies by the way.

Axel- Thanks… I did all that because…

-Axel pulls Riku closer to him.-

Axel- I wanted to be alone with you. But every time I tried Sora got in the way of our love. Riku lets run off together into the sunset.

-Riku pushes Axel off of him-

Riku- Uh no, not going to happen. I'm in love with Sora.

-Riku walks away leaving Axel sitting on the ground. A tear falls down Axels cheek and he reaches out his hand. Screen pauses than fades out and show credits.-

End


End file.
